


Dinner and a Movie: Sonny's Choice

by danrdarrenc



Series: Date Night In A Jar [8]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc





	Dinner and a Movie: Sonny's Choice

"Sooo, if I’m not mistaken it’s your choice for dinner and movie tonight," Will said, collapsing on the couch next to Sonny and curling into his side.

Sonny grinned. “Is that right?” He wrapped his arm around Will’s shoulder. “Well, in that case, I thought maybe we could get Thai from that new restaurant in the Square, yeah?” Will nodded his assent. “And for a movie,” he slipped off the couch and pulled a DVD out of the inside of his jacket, which was laying over the desk chair. “I rented Iron Man 3. I know how much you love Robert Downey, Jr. and I wanted to see it anyway.”

Will popped off the couch and hurried over to Sonny. He slammed their mouths together and instinctively wrapped his arms around Sonny’s neck. Sonny chuckled and smiled into the kiss. Will broke the kiss a minute later and said, “You’re the best fiancé.”

Sonny smirked and extricated himself from Will so he could order their dinner.

An hour later, sufficiently sated with the Thai food, they were curled up on the couch, a blanket over their legs, and a bowl of popcorn balanced on their knees.


End file.
